The Legend of Zeldawith the cartoon cast
by S.Ganon
Summary: This is my version of retelling thr story in the first Zelda or at least creating a story for it  with the characters from the old cartoon.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Long ago in Hyrule, there was a relic known as the Triforce. Where it came from and what it did were both forgotten over the years since it ended up in Hyrule after it was taken from the hands of a great evil. Two pieces were known: The Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Wisdom. The Triforce of Wisdom was kept in Hyrule Castle, safe from the hands of evil. The Triforce of Power, on the other hand, was stolen from the castle by an evil wizard who called himself Ganon. For a while, he kept trying to steal the Triforce of Wisdom so he could possess both pieces and rule Hyrule forever. But Ganon was always stopped by the princess, Zelda, and Link, a young man clothed in green.

After many adventures, Link decided to leave Hyrule since he had enough of his dealings with Ganon and wanted to explore other lands. Ganon never tried anything that seemed desperate to get the Triforce, so Link thought it was safe. At least until now…


	2. the release

**Chapter one- The release**

About three months passed after Link left Hyrule. Zelda was in the Triforce room with her nursemaid, Impa, and they spotted a lot of people gathered a few miles away from the castle.

"Zelda!" Impa began. "It's Ganon's forces. He must have sent them to go after the Triforce."

"If they want it, they must catch me first!" Zelda grabbed the Triforce of Wisdom and ran for the door. "Come on, Impa. We can lose them in the forest. Zelda and Impa took off for the forest that was west of the Castle.

When they made it to the forest, Ganon's underlings made it to the castle at that same time and ransacked every room in the castle.

"Curses!" A moblin said. "The triforce isn't here! What will Ganon say to this?"

"He will be angry with us." A goriya responded.

"What more can we do?" A wizrobe asked. "It isn't here! That has nothing to do with us."

"We might as well go back to Ganon and tell him about it." A moblin shouted as they ran out of the castle. Ganon's army ran into an underworld entrance a few miles away from the castle and made it to Ganon's throne room.

"Well?" Ganon asked. "Did you get the Triforce?"

"It not there, Ganon." A moblin said. "Nobody was."

"Hmm. Did you bozos use the underworld entrance close to the castle?" Ganon asked.

"Yes, Ganon." A goriya responded.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Ganon shouted. "That entrance opens up right on the road! They probably saw you before you got there and escaped!"

"We is sorry Ganon." A moblin said.

"Why was I cursed with an army of buffoons? If I had the same army I had a few hundred years ago, they would've gotten the Triforce by now and if I still had my old power, I wouldn't have been stopped so often. To bad I can't find the third piece, but with the state Hyrule is in now in even this form, two of the pieces are enough. Even though it would be nice if I had all three pieces of the triforce so I can ensure eternal control of the world." Ganon sighed as he sank into his throne.

"Um, Ganon?" A moblin asked. "You say you been around for a few hundred year. Do you know bout this?" The moblin then began drawing something on the ground. When he was finished, the design looked like a triangle with an upside down triangle with three triangles surrounding it.

Ganon was surprised when he saw the symbol the moblin had drawn. "Where did you see that symbol?" Ganon asked.

"On some door in the forest west of the castle, Ganon. Do you know this symbol?" The moblin responded.

"I do. That symbol was the royal seal of Hyrule long ago. That is what the Triforce looks like when all three pieces are brought together." Ganon explained.

"All _Three _pieces?" A Goriya asked. "Aren't there only two?"

No!" Ganon screamed. "There are three. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Power I have and Wisdom was in the castle until you bozos gave yourselves away. The Triforce of Courage somehow disappeared. I do not know where it is."

"What happen with three pieces?" A moblin asked.

"According to ancient legends, when all three pieces of the Triforce are brought together it will grant the wishes of the person who touches it." Ganon said.

"Is this legend true, your evilness?" A stalfos asked.

"Oh, it is. I have seen its great power once." Ganon looked at the moblin who drew the Triforce symbol. "Do you know exactly where the door with this symbol was?"

"Yes." The moblin said. "I can take you to it if you want."

"Yes. Please do." Ganon emerged from his throne and grabbed his Triforce piece. "If that door is what I think it is, then Hyrule will easily be mine without having to use the Triforce."

Ganon used the forest entrance to the underworld to get himself and his army to the forest west of the castle.

"Now, show me the door, moblin!" Ganon shouted.

"Yes, Ganon." After walking throughout the forest the moblin took Ganon to a door with the old royal seal on it.

"Hmmm. I sense great power behind this door. I even sense a strange energy on the door. The same as those accursed sages! This must be it!" Ganon turned back to his army. "Stand back." Ganon placed the Triforce of Power against the door and it dissolved. At that moment, a bunch of monsters similar to the ones behind Ganon marched out of the door and turned to face Ganon.

"Thank you." Said a person who looked like a moblin with a lot of armor and a sharp spear. "You have freed us from the prison of that door. We must serve whoever opened that door."

"You have to work for me anyways, Captian." Ganon chuckled.

"Th-that voice!" A wizrobe exclaimed. "And he knew of the Captain's rank!"

"It can't be."The moblin captain said. "But is that you, Lord Ganon?"

"Yes." Ganon said.

"H...H…how are you um, alive?" A goriya asked. "You died! That boy killed you long ago! Even sealed after the war, we knew you died."

"That is a long story." Ganon said. "One I don't want to get into detail about right now. After I lost my Dark World army, I was resorted to these useless buffoons behind me. Now, before I give you any orders I need to take care of one thing." Ganon and both of his armies marched to a clearing on the other side of the forest that had a pedestal with a sword in it. "I need to get that sword out of my way."

"Ganon!" The Triforce of Power began to speak. "Don't use my power against that sword! It was made to repel Triforce power. I can't do anything to it."

"I know that." Ganon said. "I wasn't planning on using the power of the Triforce on the Master Sword." Ganon fired a single blast that hit the sword and broke it in two. "That should be the end of this. I don't want that sword to give me any more trouble."


End file.
